Histoires de délires
by AmberleKo
Summary: Deux filles , se tapent un délire sur msn, et en font un recueil. Vous y trouverez de tout... De belles histoires, de la romance, du death, des conneries. Surtout des conneries. A chaque chapitre, une nouvelle hitoire. Que des one shots. A vous de voir..
1. Neji Amb

Voila un bon gros délire! A chaques chapitres, vous aurez le droit à un délire sortit de l'imagination de quelqu'un... Je vais appeler ceci un recueil!

Tout à commencer entre moi et Inurame, mais cette fic est ouverte à tous (théoriquement!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

I) Neji... Version classique. (by Amberle)

Nous sommes seuls, en mission.

Je suis blessée, et nous tombons dans cette crevasse.

Impossible de remonter.

Il fait si froid.

Mon sang coule abondamment,

Je me sent faible, et pourtant, je ne puis détacher mon regard de toi.

Toutes mes douleurs s'envolent, quand tu est près de moi.

Sauf celles de mon coeur, que tu as meurtri malgrés toi.

Il nous faut une abris pour cette nuit.

Enfin on en trouve un.

Un grotte toute simple, ou il fait froid.

Tu me laisse ton manteau, et tu pars allumé le feu.

Il sent si bon...

Mais lui est juste en T-shirt...

Par le froid qu'il fait...

Il me reprend son manteau.

Il le met, mais le garde ouvert,

Puis il constate mes blessures.

Il se glisse entre la paroi et moi,

Et, referme son manteau sur moi.

Nous somme tout les deux emmitoufflés dans son manteau,

Mais nous essayons de ne pas trop nous toucher.

Je me sens trop faible.

Je me laisse aller.

Je m'appuie sur son torse,

Au chaud,

Il est bloqué entre moi et le parois,

et je suis bien,

et pourtant, j'attends,

...(silence)

j'attends encore, encore, encore et encore.

... (silence)

Je l'aime.

Mais...

... (silence)

L'aube se lève.

Et notre feu s'éteind.

Il recommence à faire froid.

J'ai si froid...

Il me serre dans ses bras...

Dépose un baiser dans mon cou...

Surprise, je me retourne,

Et il m'embrasse...

Il ouvre le manteau qui nous entrave...

Et je lui enlève son T-shirt...

C'est à ce moment pécis...

#OO#...

#OO#...

#OO#...

#OO#...

#OO#...

#OO#...

#OO#...

Que choisit...

#OO#...

#OO#...

#OO#...

#OO#...

NAR#OO#...UTO POUR DEBARQUER ET GACHER LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE!!!!!

* * *

Voila, comme je l'ai dis, vous tomberez sur tout dans ce recueil de conneries, de belles choses, des choses complètement cons, et bien plus encore... La plus tordue c'est Inurame, alors... Vous avez pas encore vu le pire! 

Désolée pour ceux que la fin déçoit... Mais je ne me lance pas dans le lemon!lol

Bonne lecture!!!


	2. Shino Inu

Voici cette fois un one shot de Inurame... Vous allez voir c'est pas le même genre...

Bonne lecture... Et surtout, éviter de mourir en lisant cette fic (de rire j'espère) parce que...

Je ne veux pas être responsable... Les seules personne que je veux tuer... C'est mes frangins, et... GABY si elle ne lis pas TOUTE mes fics! Non, je dec, respire Gaby... T'es pas mourru... Respire... (shishi rendan?)

* * *

II) Shino... (haem... c'est... enfin, je vais rien dire...Je vous laisse la surprise...)

Je suis dans un champs, allonngé parmis les fleurs qui commencent à flétrir... Bref, un cadre PAS DU TOUT romantique.

Je regarde passer au dessus de moi des essaims de mouches qui vont se coller au cul des vaches du près d'à côté.

Je ferme les yeux.

Pour ne pas voir la personne que j'ai sentie derrière moi.

Elle s'accroupie et me seccoue par l'épaule comme un sac.

Alors j'ouvre les yeux, et je vois un visage...

Enfin, le milieu d'un visage, parceque sa bouche est cachée par sa parka, laide et grise, et ses yeux par une paire de lunettes noires.

Il me ditl:" Lève-toi, ou bien les fourmis rouges vont installer leur QG sur tes jambes trop fines.

Alors je me relève.

Et je pars.

Et la même chose se produisait tout les jours pendant une semaine.

Et le dimanche, je ne pars pas.

J'attends.

Alors c'est Shino qui part.

Moi, je pensait qu'il aurait été content que je reste.

Mais lui, il part.

Loin.

Il devient un tout petit point au loin.

Alors, je m'assois par terre, et je me mets à pleurer.

Je suis là, à pleurer depuis longtemps.

Je referme les yeux pour ressentie la présense que j'avais sentie le premier jour.

Il est revenu, mais je veux d'abord calmer mes larmes.

Après tout, j'ai une réputation de glaçon à tenir moi.

Mes larmes enfin taries, j'ouvre les yeux et me lève.

Il tient dans sa main une petite cage dorée avec un grand papillon rouge enfermé à l'interieur.

Il se met à chantonner tout doucement la chanson de butterfly de Superbus (amberle: MDR)

et il me dit:

"c'était ça non? Ce que tu cherchais assise dans les herbes? Ce sont des papillons non?

Si tu utilisait ta cervelle, tu saurais qu'en cette saison, il n'y a pas de papillons."

Je saute dans ses bras et j'ouvre la petite porte de la cage.

Le papillon se pose sur les doigts de Shino,

et il mêle ses doigts aux miens pour que je puisse le toucher.

Un grand sourire, un coup d'oeil discret par dessus ses lunettes, mes yeux fermés, ses lèvres qui sortent de sa (amberle: très) moche veste.

Un ronflement sonore se fait entendre, suivi d'un cri féminin et d'un grognement masculin:

Ino traine derrière elle Shikamaru, qui venait de s'endormir durant l'entrainement.

Aurais-je oublié de mentionner que ce champs appartenait au terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 10?

* * *

Moi aussi, la fin m'a deçue!!! LOL

En fait, cette chère Inu était parti pour un Happy End, mais au dernier moment, elle m'a dit: " NON, j'aime pas les happy end"...

Comme je suis toute à fait honnête avec ma tueuse à gage... ( a bon?) ben , je n'ai rien changer!

Mais la prochaine c'est à mon tour et je vous promets une belle fin tte mimi!

Je précise une chose: C'est UN review PAR chapitre et donc par histoire!!!


	3. Shikamaru et ces nuages amb

Bon, nouveau chapitre, mais d'Amberle cette fois, c'est à dire moi pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas compris...

* * *

III) Shikamaru et ses nuages... ( il est trop triste ce chapitre... J'ai envie de pleurer!!!) 

Il est si beau...

Tellemnt beau...

Je ne peux pas me passer de lui... Pourtant il me déteste.

Ca se voit clairement...

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni que dire pour qu'il me remarque enfin, pour qu'il me regarde autrement que de cet oeil si froid...

J'attends.

Il y est chaque jours, sur les toits.

Il regarde les nuages,

et moi je le regarde lui.

J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour meriter cela...

JE L'IGNORE!

Et je me sens seule...

Si seule...

Si bien qu'un jour, sans savoir pourquoi...

Je ne vînt pas sur les toits...

Je n'avais pas envie de voir mon coeur se déchirer une fois de plus...

Je n'ai plus courage d'attendre...

Ca fait trop mal...

Beaucoup trop mal...

Je ne veux plus vivre...

Cela n'en vaut pas la peinne sans lui.

Je reste allongée dans mon lit trop grand pour moi toute seule.

Et je pleure.

Des frappe à ma porte, insiste, mais je ne me lève pas...

Je délire...

Je crois entendre sa voix qui m'appelle.

Je me morfond je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Je veux mourir.

Je pleure toujours.

Un jour passe, je n'ai toujours pas manger, je veux toujours mourir, je suis résolue.

Mais quelqu'un s'entête.

Resonne à la porte, retambourrine en hulant mon nom...

Et moi, je suis toujours en train de délirer...

Ce n'est pas lui...

ALORS POURQUOI ME LAISSE T'ON PAS CREVER EN PAIX!!!

Je ne bouge toujours pas.

Je pleure.

Ca va faire trois jours non?

J'ai l'impression qu'on essaie de défoncer ma porte.

Je rêve, je songe éveillée.

Je ne sait plus combien de temps...

Je suis à moitié inconsciente...

Je pleure.

Je suis à bout de force, je me rendors.

Je rêve.

De lui.

De soupe.

(haem, pour ma petite anabanana... SRANGE VEGS SOUP POWAAAAAAAAAA!)

Brulante.

J'ai de la fièvre.

J'ai chaud.

Il fait chaud.

Il me dit que tout va bien aller.

Que je vais rependre des forces.

Qu'il sera toujours avec moi.

Que je ne devait plus jamais faire ça.

Je me réveille,

je ne suis pas au milieu de lit comme d'habitude.

Serai-ce à cause de ces fichus rêves?

Je regarde le mur en face de moi.

Je peux sentir sa présence, son odeur.

Et si ce n'était pas des rêves?

J'ai très faim.

Je suis fatiguée.

Finallement,

Je me retourne.

Lentement.

Et je constate...

Que...

Dans le lit...

Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi.

Je pleure.

Faut il tant de temps que ça pour mourrir de faim!

Je ne vais quand même pas me jetter du haut d'un bâtiment non plus!!!

Les larmes continuent à couler le long de mes joues.

Quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre.

Il est là.

Avec un nouveau bol de soupe dans les mains.

Il me dit que tout va bien.

Qu'il s'occupe de moi.

Ce n'était peut être pas des rêves.

Alors je lui demande,n'ayant plus rien à perdre:

"N'aime tu donc que tes nuages?"

(dsl Maaya-san! j'ai pas pu résister!!!)

Il fait non de la tête.Il pose le bol de soupe sur une table.

Il s'approche de moi.

Il m'embrasse.

(ET LA NARUTO ARRIVE POUR PRENDRE DE MES NOUVELLES!!!!)

(j'ai vraiment faillit mettre ça mes bon... Je ne suis pas sûre que ça fase plaisir. Reprenons:)

Il s'allonge près de moi.

Il me dit que tout va bien se passer,

De me eposer,

Qu'il reste avec moi,

Il s'allonge près de moi,

Et je suis heureuse d'avoir un grand lit.

Je me blotit contre lui,

Et je me rendors.

* * *

Je suis très fière de celle là! lol

Hm, ne pensez pas que vous aurez toujours le droit à des Happy End! Non, la dessus, je pense que vous pouvez comptez sur nous... Et ne pensez pas non plus avoir tout le temps des trucs serieux!XD

Reviews? PLEASE!!!


	4. Descente aux enfers

Déjà la 4ème, cette fois d'Inurame, mais j'ai la flemme de le signer dans le titre donc...

Nous vous remercions (toutes les deux...) Pour les reviews! Mais il va faloir continuer à en mettre!

* * *

IV) Descente aux enfers... (Amberle: Inu... J'adore ce que tu ecris!lol)

Je crois que je me suis perdue

Ou bien je suis morte

Ca se peut, vu la force avec laquelle il a frappé

Il est fou quand même le Kazekage !

De toute façon je me fous d'être morte.

Tu n'es plus là pour moi.

J'avance dans le couloir blanc, je crois que je suis morte.

J'aperçois des murs noirs là-bas, ça me changera du blanc.

Han nan, c'est une patte-d'oie !

Bon, couloir noir ou couloir blanc ?

Couloir noir. Le blanc me fait trop penser à toi.

J'avance toujours. La robe rouge que je portais avant de partir est devenue noire.

Peut-être que j'avance vers les enfers ?

Mais il n'y a pas d'anges aux enfers.

C'est pourtant ce qui avance vers moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Je reconnaîtrais toute ma vie, et même après la mort, la preuve, ces yeux lagons, ces larges cernes rouges et ces cheveux aussi blancs que la robe de cet ange descendu accidentellement aux enfers.

C'est bien toi.

Je te reconnais. Tu n'as pas changé, Kimimaro…

Tu t'approches de moi, mais je dois continuer ma route. Une voix au fond de moi me dis que tu n'es pas là.

Qu'il n'y a pas de vie après la mort.

Et pourtant, ce sont des bras de chairs qui m'entourent le corps…

Et pourtant, ce regard triste, je le ressens au plus profond de moi…

Et pourtant, c'est bien ses lèvres qui touchent les miennes…

Et pourtant, c'est bien la lumière du soleil que je vois là…

Quoi ?! La lumière du soleil ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Et Temari penchée sur moi qui demande si tout va bien.

Et Kankuro qui me soutient de ses mains dans mon dos et sous ma tête en pestant contre son « idiot de frère de Kazekage qui a pas honte de frapper à mort une fille parce qu'elle a piqué ses tartines le matin » mais pas trop fort, parce que Kankuro a encore peur de Gaara.

Un regard vers le ciel, une pensée pour toi.

Je me promets de mourir plus vite pour être emprunter plus rapidement ce couloir noir et commencer avec toi ma descente aux enfers.

Inu: Ben ouais, je l'ai dit non ? J'aime pas les Happy End !

Amberle: Moi j'adore! XD


	5. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moimême

Hellow tout le monde!

Bah ouais vous avez pas de chance c'est à mon tour de publier. Cet OS ma causer beaucoup d'ennui. Avant celui là, j'en avais écris un tellement nul que j'ai tout recommencer. Mais bon, je vais vous faire mon Haku et pis voila tant pis, je changerai pas de style... Sniffff! Quand je vois ce que fais Inurame, je déprime... Je suis trèèèèèèès nulle des fois!

Bonne lecture...

Amberle.

* * *

V) Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même... 

Tu n'avais qu'un seul but dans la vie,

Tu n'avais qu'un seul être cher,

Tu marchais dans l'ombre de Zabuza,

Et moi dans la tienne.

Pourtant,

Il se servait de toi comme une arme,

Et moi je t'aimais sincerment...

Depuis que tu es parti,

Je ne resta que l'ombre de moi-même.

Mais ne l'ai-je pas toujours été?

Peu de genc conaissent mon éxistence.

Je n'ai jamais pu me battre.

Je n'ai jamais pu te protéger.

J'aurai voulu m'interposer,

Comme toi tu l'as fait pour celui que tu cherissais.

Mais non, je suis une incapable.

Je ne pourrais jamais te rejoindre,

Tu es au paradis...

Moi je errerais dans les limbes,

Car je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même.

Tu avais ce visage si féminin,

Si beau,

Tu étais si fort,

Et quelques ninjas de pays du feu en sont venus à bout de toi...

Je les hais.

Pas autant que je me déteste moi même,

Car je suis ausi fautive qu'eux.

Je errerais dans les limbes,

Comme je le fait déjà maintenant,

Car ça fait déjà longtemps que j'ai mis fin à ma vie.

Car elle ne vaut rien

Sans la tienne.

Sans tes pas.

Pour guider cette ombre.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même.

Une ombre sans corps,

Une ombre vivante,

Un fantôme,

Ce que vous voulez,

Je suis une âme errante,

Qui n'éprouve que le désespoir...

* * *

Je sais, c'est court, mais là, je suis comme cet OS le dis, une âme errante désespérer, à cause du manque d'inspiration.

Quelques reviews pour me remonter le moral?


	6. Rage and Love

Même moi, je dois avouer, que quand je lis les magnifiques oeuvres d'Inurame... Sniffffff! Je me rend compte que les miennes sont nulles comparées à...à...Ca!!!! Enfin, bon, lisez, constatez pas vous même, et surtout... Laissez des reviews!

Quoi? Le titre? Heu...

VI) Rage and Love

...Il me semble...

Amberle.

* * *

Il paraît que quand on touche un glaçon, on reste accroché. 

Même humains, les glaçons n'échappe pas à la règle.

Il suffit qu'on les voie pour s'enticher d'eux pour un bon bout de temps.

Mais non, cet OS n'est pas un cours sur la réinsertion des glaçons maltraités dans notre société.

Revenons donc à notre sujet, qui était, les glaçons, oui, mais ceux dont toutes les filles tombent amoureux.

Et je n'échappe pas à la règle.

Mais est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Pas sûr.

Rage and Love comme dirait une personne que je ne citerais pas.

C'est pour ça que quand les personnes qui sont au courant nous voient se jeter des regards noirs, ils ne me comprennent pas.

Tenez, je vais vous montrer, il vient vers moi, aussi arrogant que d'habitude

Mais OMG que j'aime quand il est comme ça !

Là ! Vous voyez ce regard inquisiteur et mesquin qu'il me lance ? Et ben je vais lui renvoyer le même !

Hey ! Pourquoi il vient vers moi comme ça ?

Ce n'est pas normal ça…

Pourquoi ses yeux deviennent rouges ?

Eh nan ! Je veux pas mourir jeune moi !

A l'aide, Sasuke Uchiwa veut me tuer !

Eh eh, non, non ! Je supporte pas les chidori moi !

Help me !

Alors je ferme les yeux, moi !

J'attends que le chakra concentré de mon iceberg me rentre dans le bide.

Mais rien ne vient…

Juste un cri d'agonie derrière moi…

Euh…c'est normal qui ai un ninja de Kiri no Kuni derrière moi ? Non ? Je me disais aussi…

Mais alors, Sasuke vient de me sauver !

Euh…Non Sasuke, je préfère quand tu me regarde pas comme ça tu vois !

Je préfère tes regards noirs, pas les pervers !

Minute…Pervers ?

Pourquoi ?

Il me semble que je me suis habillée ce matin…

Je glisse un regard vers mon haut.

Mais quel con il fait cet Uchiwa !

Le trop magnifique t-shirt que je m'étais acheté !

A plus t-shirt! Juste mon tout beau soutif rouge sang et avec de la résille, bonnet C !

Hey ! On ne mate pas les autres ! Y'a que lui qui y a droit !

Il me propose de venir chercher un t-shirt chez lui pour me dépanner.

Eh oh, pas si vite ! D'abord on fait ça !

Et hop ! Un patin pour le beau brun à côté de la fille à moitié à poil, un !

* * *

Z'avez vu ? Z'avez vu ? J'ai fais une Happy End ! C'est bôô hein ? Ben profitez en parce que ça va pas durer ! 

Inurame.


	7. Oh ma douce épée

Hellow tout le monde!

Je trouve pas mon OS très drôle, mais à ce qui parait, j'ai pas d'humour... Comment une personne peut elle écrire quelque chose de drôle, sans trouver ça drôle mais bon... A oui, si vous aimez pas je vous en voudrez pas!

Donc, je veux des reviews-votes: taper 1 si c'est drôle, 2 si ça ne l'est pas!

Bah, là, je vais écrire une grosse connerie, dédiée à Anabanana et à Fannou, et pour une conne qui joue avec une épée (serai-ce moi?)

Bonne lecture!

Amberle.

* * *

VII) Ô ma douce épée...

Itachi se baladait quelque part par là... Avec Kisame. Celui-ci avait déclarer quelques jours plus tôt:

... Si tu veux devenir un grans criminel, Itachi, en plus de mettre du vernis noir, tu dois avoir une épée...

... Une épée?

... Oui, et je sais où trouver celle qu'il te faut.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nos deux amis étaient partis pour le chateau de OH-Ma-Belle-éPéEeee. A cet endroit, ce trouvait le maître des sabres, ainsi que sa dernière création: L'éPéE De PoUvOiR.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le château, un vieil homme sénile, Mr. d'OH-Ma-Belle-éPéEeee, qui se défendaient très bien avec une magnifique épée à la lame noire et profonde. Mais je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit là d'un alcoolique, complètement bourré et qui à la gueule de bois du siècle.

Il engagea le combat ave Kisame, qui arrivait tout juste à lui tenir tête. Après une heure et demi (en fait ça fait cinq minutes, --'), Itachi perdit patience, se glissa derrière le vieillard et l'assoma avec une bouteille de rhum (Pirates des Caraibes POWAAAA!!! Sorry, je m'égare...), tout ça pour ce faire engueuler par son pote le poisson:

...T'as gaché le plus beau combat de ma vie!

...A bon? C'est un beau combat, un vieillard alcoolique contre un poisson (puant)?

...Mais enfin Itachi! C'était une question d'honneur! Et puis...

Il se pencha sur le veilard tombé à terre pour prendre son poul:

...Il est mort! Comment fait-on pour savoir où est l'épée maintenant?

...Bah, on prend celle là, répondit l'Uchiwa après avoir ramasser celle du vieil homme.

...Et le rhum!!! Quel gâchis!

..._Qu'est ce que je fous avec lui moi?_ --'

Donc nos deux amis repartirent, pour semer la terreur dans Konoha, avec notre chère L'éPéE De PoUvOiR. Ils arrivèrent à la reception, entrèrent dans la grande salle, montèrent sur l'estrade (deux tableus l'une sur l'autre en fait... Tout ceci est assez bancale...). Après s'être mis en équilibre, Itachi hurla:

...Tremblez devant moi et mon épée, L'éPéE De PoUvOiR! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

Il leva son épée, qui se planta dans le plafond, qui se craquela doucement (style l'age de glace...) avant de produire une explosion et enterrer vivant Itachi et Kisame. Les derniers mots du Grand Uchiwa furent: "J'aurais peut être dû lire le mode d'emploisKisame, non? A oui! Le vieillard est mort!"

Ils furent gravés sur une stèle, étant le plus grand héros de tout le village, enfin, plutôt son plus grand ennemi, mais ça revient au même, puisqu'il est mort. Le corps de Kisame fut jetter à la mer froide (poisscaille?).

Ce malheureux évènement causa la disparition du clan Uchiwa: Sasuke à fait une depression car il n'avait pas pu tuer son frère, et s'est jetté par la fenêtre de la tour du bureau de la Godaime. Les vieux (devinez qui, nos deux 'tit légendaires...) on fait une crise cardiaque et son mort super synchrones...

Et ce fut la fin de Konoha, car le Serpent devînt Hokage...

* * *

Bon, okay, c'est pas drôle, et ceux qui se sont marrés, ils ont beaucoup d'humour... Je vous décerne le prix de la connerie royale, que je possède déjà (si vous avez tapé 1).

Ceux à qui ça n'a pas du tout fait rire, je vous félicites, maintenant pleurer avec moi, et ayez un peu de pitié pour une fille très très nulle...

Reviews?


	8. Changements

Amberle, tu dis encore une seule fois que ton style est inférieur au mien, je t'explose !

Merci pour tous les reviews, ça nous fait tout beaucoup plaisir !

Sinon je rappelle que ce recueil est ouvert à tous et qu'il suffit de nous envoyer votre OS sur notre mail à AmberleKo ou à moi (Inurame) !

Sur ce…

* * *

Titre : Changements 

« Juste une fois.

Tu ne pourrais pas juste une fois, arrêter ça ?

Frimer. Tu ne sais faire que ça quand nous sommes avec les autres.

Alors qu'avec moi tu es si gentil, attentionné, presque discret.

Quelle est ta vraie nature ? Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Je ne veux pas que mon petit ami ait une double personnalité.

Tu as trop changé…

Montre-toi sous ton vrai jour ! S'il-te-plaît, Naruto ! »

Je ne sais plus combien de fois je t'ai dit cela. Peut-être deux, trois, cinq, dix, cent…J'ai oublié…

Quand tu es parti chercher Sasuke, j'ai prié pour que tu reviennes avec. Tu me l'avais promis !

Mais quand tu es revenu dans les bras de Kakashi, si faible, si honteux d'avoir échoué, je me suis dit que Sasuke ne valait pas la peine que tu meurs pour lui.

Tsss…et dire que ce sont là les paroles d'une de ses anciennes groupies ! Les temps ont changés…

Toi aussi…

Tu es devenu comme lui, plus froid et distant, encore plus crâneur qu'avant, mais la chose qui n'avait pas changée, c'était ton amour pour moi.

Si proches et si lointains à la fois.

Par sa faute.

S'il n'était pas parti, jamais tu n'aurais changé, jamais je ne serais tombée amoureuse toi, jamais je ne t'aurais répété ces mots, jamais je n'aurais eu aussi mal.

Tu es parti.

Maintenant, je suis toute seule.

Bientôt, à côté de vos noms, on pourra écrire celui d'une Haruno.

* * *

Inurame... Décidement, j'adore ce que tu écris! Décidement! Je t'adore! 

Ok, je dirais plus jamais que je suis inferieur, je ne suis pas une causette! Contente?

Moi je dis à tout le monde... Oui, vous là, qui lisez nos tites conversassions et nos OS (vous êtes là pour ça non?) ! Allez, faut laisser plus de reviews! XD Ey je rappelle toujours que vous pouvez nous envoyer vos OS si vous le souaitez... Okay, c'est bon, je me tais, ça sert à rien de répéter ce que dis Inu, j'ai compris!

REVIEWS (style: vous me gonfflez mais je vous aime quand même! XD)


End file.
